


If I Were You

by amaidei



Category: Day6 (Band)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaidei/pseuds/amaidei
Summary: Coba aku jadi kau. [Jaehyung/Younghyun] [Childhood!AU]





	If I Were You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang tertera di sini bukan milik saya. Karya ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata.  
> Catatan: 1) Umur Jaehyungparkian di sini masih sekitar sepuluh tahun. Silakan bayangkan sendiri betapa lucunya mereka di umur segitu; 2) banyak deskripsi.
> 
> Selamat membaca!

Untuk pertama kalinya, Younghyun malas bersekolah.

Bukan karena sepasang sepatu kesayangannya yang basah. Bukan karena topi dan sarung tangan bisbolnya kotor atau hilang ke mana. Bukan karena tugas mewarnai yang menyebalkan.

Semua hanya karena candaan teman-teman Younghyun tentang dirinya.

“Aku baru sadar kalau kulitmu lebih gelap daripada kulitku.”

“Lho, ternyata kau juga gemuk.”

“Gemuk dan hitam? Pff—hahahahahaha!”

“Untung kau pandai main bisbol. Kalau payah, tak mau aku bermain denganmu!”

Otak Younghyun merepetisi ulang semua perkataan itu. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran yang mendistraksi dirinya akhir-akhir ini, tapi selalu gagal.

 _Aku tidak boleh sakit hati, ‘kan? Mereka mungkin bercanda. Aku juga, ‘kan, senang bercanda_ , begitu yang dirapalkan Younghyun dalam hati untuk menyulut semangat dan menghibur diri—walaupun beberapa lama kemudian, ia menyerah untuk mencoba baik-baik saja (matanya berair sebelum terlelap dan sembap di esoknya). Ia tidak menyangka bila perkataan seseorang akan berefek seperti ini sampai membuatnya larut dalam kesedihan.

Pagi ini, Younghyun mematut diri di hadapan cermin. Ia memutar tubuh. Meraba-raba lengan, pipi, kaki. Berganti pose. Tetap saja, kepercayaan dirinya merosot hingga dasar. Ia mencoba tersenyum, namun tampak lebih mengerikan karena dilakukan secara terpaksa.

Setelah namanya dipanggil sang ibu untuk bergabung di meja makan, Younghyun menyampirkan tas di bahu dan berjalan gontai.

.

* * *

.

Topik hangat di kelas hari ini adalah serial film superhero di televisi yang tayang Minggu malam kemarin. Sekerumun bocah laki-laki memenuhi satu meja, asyik membincangkan pertarungan sengit si hero dan lawannya yang sama-sama kuat. Younghyun berniat menghampiri mereka, awalnya, namun langsung diurungkan sebab: 1) ia tidak menonton episode tersebut karena ketiduran; 2) bila teman-temannya tahu ia sudah tertidur di pukul delapan, ia akan dicap payah; 3) entah kenapa tenaganya sudah tandas sepagi ini. Jadi, Younghyun lebih memilih pergi ke kursi tanpa menggubris teman-temannya.

Satu-satunya anak laki-laki selain Younghyun yang tidak ikut bergabung dalam kerumunan tersebut adalah Park Jaehyung. Younghyun langsung menyadari hal itu sebab warna pirang rambut Jaehyung amat mencolok, sedangkan sang empu hanya terduduk diam di bangku miliknya.

Omong-omong soal Park Jaehyung, ia adalah murid pindahan yang katanya dari Amerika. Younghyun di umur sepuluh tidak tahu di mana itu Amerika, tidak tahu bila ada negara lain yang lebih besar dari Korea. Tapi begitu melihat rambut Jaehyung yang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan, Younghyun yakin Amerika itu ada.

Jaehyung masih terbata-bata ketika berbicara bahasa Korea—tetapi ketika pelajaran bahasa Inggris, anak itu cukup sering mengacungkan tangan. Banyak jeda cukup lama kalau ia sudah memulai percakapan. Bahkan ibu guru pun meminta seluruh murid—termasuk Younghyun—untuk membantu Jaehyung. Younghyun, _sih_ , oke-oke saja. Asal anak itu tidak menyebalkan atau membuatnya sebal setengah mati, ia akan membantu Jaehyung seperti yang dibilang gurunya.

Namun, yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya.

Younghyun justru jarang berinteraksi dengan Jaehyung karena terkadang sosoknya selalu tiba-tiba raib di tengah keramaian. Terlebih, Younghyun lebih suka bermain di ruang terbuka. Dan ia tetap tidak mendapat Jaehyung di sisi manapun, selain di jendela kelas mengamati semuanya.

Tampaknya Jaehyung tidak punya teman. Adapun hanya satu-dua anak perempuan yang menyapanya atau sekadar bertanya tugas bahasa Inggris untuk diconteki. Younghyun pun akhirnya terbawa arus, menjadi tak acuh pada si murid baru itu. Menurut Younghyun, Jaehyung tidak masuk ke dalam _cup of tea_ -nya.

Setelah menatap Jaehyung lamat-lamat serta cukup lama, Younghyun mengalihkan pandangan hingga bel berbunyi begitu kencang.

.

* * *

 

.

Keadaan hati Younghyun nyatanya tak kunjung membaik sampai siang menjelang. Biasanya, ia akan langsung berhambur ke lapangan, bergabung dengan teman-teman. Bermain bisbol, basket, sepakbola, atau sekadar petak umpat. Tapi siang ini, tidak, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kotak bekal pun tak disentuhnya. Ia benar-benar kehilangan selera.

Dirasa akan membosankan kalau hanya bersemayam di ruang kelas dan mendengarkan celotehan anak-anak perempuan, Younghyun melangkah dalam gegas meski belum menentukan tujuan. Sepanjang koridor, beberapa teman yang familier mengajaknya untuk bermain. Younghyun merespons mereka dengan gelengan serta menambahkan, _lain kali saja, ya._

Kalau ia seseorang yang pintar dan kutu buku, ia tidak perlu berpikir lama untuk menentukan ke mana ia akan menghabiskan waktu di istirahat kali ini. Tapi ia tidak pintar, tidak suka membaca, dan suasana perpustakaan membuatnya terkantuk-kantuk. Kalau ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengobrol, ia bisa langsung ke ruang guru dan menemui wali kelasnya. Tapi tatkala memikirkan itu berulang-ulang, ia rasa itu tidak penting mendiskusikan kenapa Younghyun hilang semangat karena perkataan teman-temannya tempo hari. Barangkali ibu guru pun menganggap itu konyol.

Dan, yah, destinasi Younghyun pada akhirnya adalah lapangan.

Namun, ia tidak berlari-lari ataupun berteriak untuk bertukar posisi main. Tidak juga menunggu di garis lapangan dengan perasaan tidak sabar. Ia hanya menuju ayunan yang sepi tak berpenghuni, duduk di salah satunya yang berwarna merah pudar.

Pandangannya tertuju pada sekawanan laki-laki yang tengah bermain sepak bola. Terlihat seru, tapi jiwa Younghyun tidak tergugah sedikit pun. Jika bukan karena suara langkah kaki yang mendekat tiba-tiba, ia mungkin terus memandangi mereka.

Younghyun terkesiap.

Yang mendekat tadi adalah Jaehyung.

Begitu pandangan mereka bertemu, Jaehyung buru-buru membungkuk kikuk dan memutar tubuh.

“Kau mau duduk di sini?” tebak Younghyun, menghentikan langkah Jaehyung. “Kalau tak keberatan, kemarilah bergabung denganku.”

Jaehyung beringsut mendekat secara ragu dan hati-hati. Ayunan yang ditumpakinya berderit. Tubuhnya tampak kaku, seolah takut pada Younghyun yang bisa menerkam dan mencabik-cabik dirinya.

Jaehyung sama sekali bergeming. Tidak berbicara, tidak menggerakkan ayunan. Sorot matanya jatuh pada sepasang sepatu miliknya, tidak mau bertatap dengan Younghyun.

“Kau memang tidak suka olahraga, ya?” Younghyun terlampau bosan kalau terus begini. Ia tidak mengharapkan Jaehyung akan memberikan tanggapan, dibalas anggukan atau gelengan pun tak masalah.

Tapi Jaehyung menjawab pertanyannya.

“Suka.”

Younghyun terkejut.

“Suka apa?”

“Bulu tangkis.”

“Whoa,” Younghyun berdecak kagum. “Sudah seberapa bisa?”

Jaehyung berdeham dulu. “Tidak begitu bisa. Tapi ayahku meminta supaya aku bisa ikut turnamen di musim semi nanti.”

Turnamen? Younghyun tak habis pikir. Bocah di sampingnya benar-benar di luar dugaan. Salah betul semua prasangkanya selama ini.

“Kau tidak suka bisbol?” Younghyun melempar tanya lagi. “Atau basket, sepakbola, atletik?”

“Kalau di luar ruangan seperti itu … tidak terlalu.”

“Kenapa?”

Jeda beberapa sekon. Jaehyung menunduk dalam-dalam, genggamannya pada tali ayunan kian erat.

“Alergi.”

Younghyun tidak membalas dengan _oh_ _begitu_ , atau _maaf_ , atau menyemangati Jaehyung; tidak. Younghyun bungkam, memutar otak untuk terus melanjutkan percakapan. Yang ada dalam kepalanya adalah, “Hei, aku boleh bercerita tidak?”

“Apa?”

“Coba aku jadi kau.”

“Aku? Kenapa?”

“Alasannya banyak,” balas Younghyun. “Kau tinggi, kulitmu putih dan bagus, kau pintar; semua itu masuk akal bila kau tidak jadi bahan ejekan. Dan kau tidak tertebak. Maksudku, kau seorang pemain bulu tangkis, itu, wow. _Wow_.”

“Aku tidak sehebat itu,” sanggah Jaehyung, “dan orang-orang masih ada yang mengejekku karena tubuhku yang tinggi dan kurus.”

“Tapi kau tetap hebat, _kok_.”

“Trims. Tapi, coba aku jadi kau juga, Younghyun,” kata Jaehyung, mengucapkan hal sama pada lawan bicaranya. “Kau bisa bebas bermain di lapangan tanpa perlu memikirkan risiko yang akan menimpa dirimu selanjutnya, kau punya banyak teman, kau periang, kau … kau keren.”

Younghyun sedikit tersipu. Tak menyangka juga Jaehyung melayangkan pujian seperti itu. Lucunya, baik Younghyun ataupun Jaehyung, keduanya sama-sama tidak menginginkan jadi diri sendiri.

“Andaikan kita bisa bertukar tubuh dan nasib, ya,” ujar Jaehyung lirih, kalimatnya mengandung harapan yang ia sendiri tahu tak bisa terwujudkan. “Mustahil, _sih,_ memang. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah bersyukur dan menerima diri sendiri, ‘kan? Percuma memprotesi ini-itu pada Tuhan. Pada dasarnya, semuanya tak ada yang sempurna, Bagaimanapun aku menganggapmu sempurna, pasti kaupunya kelemahan yang tidak kautunjukkan pada orang lain. Begitu pun aku, dan manusia-manusia lainnya.”

Younghyun mengangguk dan terkekeh singkat, masih tidak menyangka jika Jaehyung rupanya cocok dijadikan teman untuk berbicara—ia merutuki dirinya yang sudah berprasangka buruk pada Jaehyung.

Kemudian Younghyun mencondongkan tubuh supaya ayunannya bergerak. Jaehyung mengikuti. Ayunan mereka berderit-derit.

“Jaehyung,” teriak Younghyun supaya tetap terdengar Jaehyung, “nanti ajari aku bulu tangkis, ya!”

“Oke!” Jaehyung balas berteriak. “Berarti kita berteman?”

Bibir Younghyun melengkung.

“Tentu!”


End file.
